


Freezing Rain

by Imps_Entity



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fights, Insomnia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Violence, mentions of abuse, toms a drunk, toms kind of a brat, tord tries to put up with toms shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imps_Entity/pseuds/Imps_Entity
Summary: Tord gets tired of toms drunk antics as he slowly grows to like the other. Having returned after being gone for eight years, this story takes place a few weeks after Tords return. Tom barely remembers anything from the nights he stays up late bothering tord while drunk, tord grows to enjoy toms company while struggling to get enough sleep after Tom goes to bed.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Freezing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter so it’s a bit short- I wanna see how well this’ll do before I decide to make even more chapters

It was another lonely night in Toms bedroom. The soft blue coloration from the fairy lights sure set the mood. Tom was now drinking his depression away... in hopes of maybe removing his pain for the rest of the night. His sense of logic sinking as he slowly lost control of his own thoughts and emotions, but in this state- these emotions he felt he wouldn’t have the pleasure of remembering correctly. Thank god. What he said or did while drunk wasn’t for him to really give a shit about, as long as he could remain numb for a little while. 

Suddenly though, he heard the annoying sharp sound of a drill, muffled through the wall next door. He set a hand on the side of his head, as if to block out the sound, but of course that didn’t work. Eventually tom stood up, nearly falling as he held an almost empty bottle of vodka tightly in his hand. He wobbled to the door, attempting to gain control of his footing, but failing miserably. The room was spinning as he set a heavy hand onto the nob of his door. He was gonna go find out who was making this bitch of a noise at such an hour. 

The sound had lead him a short, and wobbly journey to Tords bedroom door. That bastard. Of course it’s him. Out of rage, Tom opened the door abruptly, “shhhuut.. the fuucckkk... up.” He slurred. 

“Ah Tom, drinking again I see.” Tord said, sitting at a simple fold up table, working on some random ass gadget of his. “You really went hard with the alcohol tonight it seems.. you’re having to hold on to my door to actually remain standing.” Tord pointed out.

Tom was currently slowly falling to the floor, his arm shaking as it attempted to hold his weight on a simple door handle. “Ssshhut up... I’m f-fine.” He huffed, his eyes half lidded. His gaze struggling to focus on one singular thing in the room. “I just want youuu... to stop fu-fucking with thattt drilll..” he slurred to the other male. 

Tord didn’t even look at Tom, still working on his gadget. “Get out.” He spoke, “if you’re gonna be annoying, get out of my room. I didn’t even welcome you in here in the first place.” He muttered coldly. 

The brits facial expression shifted in irritation. Tom wobbling over to the other as he set a hand on his shoulder. Tom then grabbed the drill out of Tords hand, throwing it to the floor. “I told youuuu to stop f-fucking with this piece- of fuckinnngf shit!” He shouted. 

Tord grit his teeth, grabbing toms wrist and throwing toms hand off him. “Get the fuck out of my room...” he growled. 

“Oh yeah... whatttt are you gonnnna... do if I don’t?” He hiccuped. 

Tord rolled his eyes in response. “Tom, quit acting like a fucking child.” He said, grabbing the males wrist as he practically dragged the drunken man out of his bedroom. He then pulled him down the hall into the next room over, letting go of him once he stood in the doorway. “Good Night Tom.” He grumbled, shutting toms bedroom door. Tord ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back down the hallway to his bedroom. He looked exhausted, but it was hard to tell if it was from toms draining drunk antics or the fact it was currently 3 am.

He opened the door, closing it and locking it behind him as he plopped down on his bed. Maybe Tom was right... he should probably call it quits for the night. 

——————————————

The next day, Tord had woken up at 6 am. Three hours of sleep never hurt anyone, or so Tord thought. He doesn’t usually stay up that late, but after waking up he couldn’t fall back asleep.

He headed straight for the tv down the stairs. He maybe wanted to get a few episodes in of some hentai he was watching before the others woke up and forced him to change it to something else. Though, he preferred magazines or mangas, watching it wasn’t bad either. 

However, to his surprise there was a figure... already at the couch. With messy hair, body partially falling off the couch as a blanket sloppily laid on his legs. God he looked like he just got hit by a bus. Tord cringed at the thought, but went around the front of the couch to investigate. Did Tom really pass the fuck out on the couch? This motherfucker. 

Surprisingly, the more Tord stared at him, the less angry he began to feel. The male gently set toms body back on the couch. He grabbed onto the soft cloth of blanket, Tom clearly had been using before passing out, carefully pulling it onto toms body completely. Apart of Tord wanted to fix toms hair, but if he went that far Tom would probably kill him. 

There was one little space next to the sleeping boy, a space he picked as he sat down next to Tom. He knew Tom would be irritable when he woke up, due to his hangovers he usually has. Tom was always cranky, but he was especially so during a hangover. So Tord picked something else to watch, not wanting to deal with a fuming Tom the minute he woke up. 

Toms head laid in the direction of Tord, so Tom weakly reached a hand up, grabbing onto Tords hoodie tightly. He seemed half asleep, but Tord had a moment of panic worried Tom was about to get angry anyways. Tom however, said nothing. Just pulling himself closer to tord as he used Tords thigh as a pillow, almost immediately falling back asleep. 

Tord felt- rightfully confused, but decided to let it be. Despite Tom being asleep, he was still gripping rather roughly on Tords hoodie. This worried the Norwegian male, not really wanting his cloths stretched from how hard Tom decided to tug on said hoodie. But he didn’t have the energy to fight him, feeling exhausted himself. Just watching Tom made him tired, but he knew he still wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep.


End file.
